Quiero abrazarte tanto
by Fernanda Rozner
Summary: Ok Chap 4 y 5 arriba! al fin jiji ALELUYA, siento el retraso. mis agradecimientos a Ligia por el chapt 4 que hizo ella ^-^ dejen r/r!
1. pensamientos

Siento tu mano fría  
  
correr despacio sobre mi piel  
  
y tu pecho en mi pecho, tu desnudez  
  
y olvido reproches que imagine.  
  
Lilian Evans cerro sus ojos suavemente sintiendo las tiernas pero frias caricias, del joven frente a ella, sobre su hermoso cuerpo, abrio sus ojos y lo miro a los de el con aquel brillo especial que solo tenian cuando estaba con el, en esos encuentros furtivos que hacian por las noches solo para estar juntos ya que frente al mundo ellos seguían siendo enemigos a muerte. Sonrio, sonrio sinceramente por primera vez en el largo dia y sintio el abrazo del chico seguido por una larga sucesión de palabras tiernas en su oido. Haciandola olvidar cualquier pensamiento aparte de lo que acababan de hacer y lo maravilloso que se sentia abrazandolo en aquella forma.  
  
Vente conmigo al huerto que estan las rosas queriendo ver  
  
la promesa que he roto para volver  
  
y asi creer en lo que les conte.  
  
Apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del chico dándole suaves besos en el cuello mientras se imaginaba como por fin estaban juntos en un hermoso campo demostrando a todo el mundo lo mucho que se amaban, poder estar juntos de la mano fuera de esa aula vacia donde se juntaban cada noche solo para abrazarse y estar juntos, para poder besarse a gusto... como comenzaban a hacerlo nuevamente en ese instante.  
  
Dije que te quería  
  
como a nada en el mundo  
  
que seguía tus pasos tu caminar  
  
como un lobo en celo desde mi hogar  
  
con la puerta abierta de par en par, de par en par.  
  
Y que tenía en penumbra nuestro rincón en aquel salón  
  
con dos cubiertos y mi canción  
  
y con tus flores.. en el jarrón...  
  
Lo amaba mas que a nada en todo el mundo, solo a él, haria lo que fuese por el, lo seguiria a cualquier lado que quisiera solo para estar a su lado.  
  
Siento tu mano tibia  
  
que palmo a palmo besa mi piel  
  
y tus brazos se enredan hoy como ayer  
  
en este nuevo día vuelvo a creer...  
  
volvían a abrazarse suavemente mientras el acariciaba con sus ya tibias manos cada centímetro de su piel, suspiro cerrando los ojos y volviendo a pegarse al pecho de él disfrutando las caricias.  
  
Vente conmigo al puerto  
  
que hay una barca en el malecón  
  
con tu nombre pintado secando al sol  
  
con tu nombre grabado junto al timón...  
  
su mente volvia a volar a un nuevo paisaje, solo los dos, los unicos en el mundo, a pesar de la situación, a pesar de ser perseguidos... juntos, sin preocuparse por nada, en algún lugar del mar en un barquito disfrutando el uno del otro.  
  
Sabes que te quería... como a nada en el mundo.  
  
Que seguía tus pasos tu caminar  
  
como un lobo en celo desde mi hogar  
  
con la puerta abierta de par en par, de par en par  
  
Y que tenía en penumbra nuestro rincón en aquel salón  
  
con dos cubiertos y mi canción ,  
  
y con tus flores en el jarrón...  
  
era definitivo, ella que nunca creyó en el amor amaba al chico mas que durante algún tiempo odio mas que a nadie, no dejaría que lo dañaran, haría lo que fuera, TODO lo necesario, por mantenerlo bien... era extraño que luego de enterarse de la noticia de la muerte de sus padres hubiera nacido amor dentro del consuelo... eran lo único que tenían, el uno al otro, se vigilaban todo el tiempo, solo para estar seguros que el otro estaba bien.  
  
Quiero abrazarte tanto  
  
con mis sentidos con tanto amor  
  
que no haya más sonido que el de mi voz  
  
y mi cuerpo en el tuyo a continuación...  
  
abrazo al chico suavemente mientras se volvían a besar en los labios dulcemente en las silenciosas penumbras de ese lugar.  
  
Y andaré la tierra  
  
como un romero buscando a Dios  
  
y tendrás mi regazo mi comprensión  
  
y una casa pequeña para los dos...  
  
abrazo al chico en su regazo dejándolo descansar mientras le acariciaba el cabello suavemente, pensaba en la propuesta que le había echo esa tarde, James... su James le había propuesto unir sus vidas luego de salir de Hogwarts, vivir juntos, los dos, solos... casarse y formar una familia...  
  
Sabes que te quiero... como a nada en el mundo  
  
que seguiré tus pasos tu caminar  
  
como un lobo en celo desde mi hogar  
  
con la puerta abierta de par en par, de par en par  
  
Y que tendré en penumbra nuestro rincón  
  
en aquel salón,  
  
con dos cubiertos y mi canción  
  
y con tus flores... en el jarrón...  
  
estaba decidida, aceptaría... lo había pensado mucho... se casaría con aquel chico maravilloso, lo necesitaba para vivir, sintió un suave beso en su mejilla, se había perdió en sus pensamientos y no se había dado cuenta cuando James la había vuelto a abrazar y ponía su cabeza cerca de donde estaba su hombro sin sacarla de su pecho y la miraba con una sonrisa.  
  
-en que piensas princesa? -susurro suave con una sonrisa y acariciándole el abdomen mientras la miraba a los ojos nuevamente.  
  
Sonrió también.  
  
-en como será nuestra vida juntos...- respondió mirándolo también con una sonrisa mientras volvía a besarlo.  
  
-co-como?! -asombrada y convirtiendo su expresión a una de ilusión total.  
  
-que acepto casarme contigo tontito... - susurro acariciándole el cabello a James suavemente aun con una sonrisa.  
  
-no sabes cuan feliz me haces Lily... -dijo James con sinceridad y abrazándola.  
  
Respondió al abrazo del chico con una sonrisa también mientras se daban otro beso dulce, al separase miro su reloj de pulsera.  
  
-amor... es hora de irnos... ya va a amanecer... -susurro levantándose de la cama que James habían aparecido.  
  
-no quiero seguir con esto en secreto Lil... -susurro levantándose y recolectando su ropa del suelo.  
  
-pero como lo haremos amor...? -susurro la chica comenzando a vestirse.  
  
-solo hagámoslo... quiero andar de la mano contigo, quiero poder besarte y abrazarte cuando quiera, que todos vean lo que te quiero... que te amo... y que esas estúpidas del club de fans dejen de seguirme por que soy tuyo tanto como tu mía... y no me importan mas chicas que no seas tu -dijo ya vestido y ayudando a la chica con su túnica.  
  
-esta bien amor... -sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla al chico- lo haremos como tu desees... pero ahora sera mejor que nos vallamos a nuestras casas y en el desayuno demos la noticia... -rió levemente- las chicas del colegio se van a morir...  
  
-y que se mueran, que se mueran de envidia de que te elegi a ti entre todas ellas... -dijo James abrazándola por ultima vez hasta el desayuno.  
  
-hasta luego mi amor... -susurro Lily respondiendo al abrazo y separándose luego de un rato- te veo en un rato... -sonrió y salió de allí.  
  
*** Ok, Hola De nuevo... si soy yo otra vez, este es mi primer song fic, decidí hacerlo de esta hermosa canción de Víctor Manuel (me gusta la versión de Ana Belén, se las recomiendo) para los que no lo saben, la canción se llama "Quiero abrazarte tanto", se me ocurrio hacer el fic cuando escuchaba la canción, y lo siento por los que hayan dejado reviews en mis otras historias pero lamento informar que las borrare por que no sé, ni me interesa realmente continuarlas, este es un fic de un unico capitulo (a menos que los reviews digan lo contrario ^^) bueno muchas gracias y no sean crueles con los r/r ^^ vamos no les cuesta nada dejar uno ^^. Gracias por leerme! ^^  
  
_·='''=·_^FE®nåNdª RøZn£r^_·='''=·_ 


	2. Es mi culpa

*Ok, mis amados lectores ^^ aquí esta el segundo chapt que tanto me pidieron para el song fic... espero y les guste...  
  
Capitulo dos: es mi culpa.  
  
James lloraba silenciosamente sentado al lado de esa camilla en la que tenia la cabeza apoyada acariciando suavemente la mano de Lily... si no hubiera sido tan tonto... por eso ella estaba rara... si hubiera sabido disculparse... ella no estaría así, tal vez estuviesen aun planeando a quienes invitarían a su boda...  
  
Pero no, el muy idiota lo había arruinado... ella estaba triste... y su reacción fue peor... cuando salió corriendo no sabia que hacer... y la siguió... y luego Malfoy... sus celos de verlos, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que hacia Malfoy... la insulto.. y ella respondió... y luego... las escaleras, un grito, rodó... risas... y ella no despierta... llevaba tres días así... y el por orgullo la llevo con asco y se fue de ahí... si lo hubiese sabido... si hubiese tomado peso en el asunto... nada habría sucedido...  
  
*** flash back ***  
  
Ya había pasado un mes luego de ese día... las chicas del club de fans miraban a lily con ira cada vez que la veían pasar y murmuraban cosas sobre ella... Lily no se había separado de su lado ya que sus amigas ahora no hallaban mas que molestarla... ella era la única que parecía no interesarse en el... pero ahora que se enteraban la odiaban por no haberles dicho nada y su mejor amiga en vez de entenderla le dio la espalda diciendo que la confianza era la base de la amistad y le había confesado que a ella también le gustaba James... dios... era todo un lió... Lily no sabia que hacer y el no podía mas que apoyarla cada vez que llegaba llorando como niña pequeña y el la encontraba... ella no quería molestarlo pero a el le molestaba mas que ella no le dijera esas cosas que se acercara a el llorando... habían pasado varias tardes así.. los chicos se molestaban con el... y lo trataban de alejar de ella, en un principio no pasaba nada y lo felicitaron pero comenzaba a cansarles eso de que el la anduviera buscando siempre que no la veía... hasta que esa tarde...  
  
-James... -susurro la chica insegura.  
  
-que pasa amor?-respondio el chico con una sonrisa mientras le besaba la frente, se veia preocupada por algo...- te ves rara... te sientes bien?  
  
-er- si James... no es nada... -sonrió nerviosa- po-podríamos hablar en el aula vacía? Es que... -miro las mesas de la biblioteca que estaban llenas y había gente por todas partes estudiando para los finales- es... mas privado...  
  
-claro cariño.. vamos... -le dio la mano a la chica y salieron hacia el aula vacía en la torre norte.  
  
Luego de caminar largo rato en silencio, llegaron a la torre y entraron en el aula, ella se sentó en un sillón frente a donde se sentó James.  
  
- James yo... -como decirlo?... lo que sentía... no estaba segura... estaba muy nerviosa... como se lo tomaría el?... no era sencillo... era un gran problema... solo por culpa de ese 'pequeño' descuido... llevaba dos semanas con mareos... se sentía rara... y últimamente estaba mas cansada de lo normal.. aparte que tenia 2 semanas de retraso... estaba mal...  
  
- que pasa Lily?... -pregunto el chico tomando las manos de ella entre las de el y mirándola a los ojos.  
  
- yo...-suspiro y cerro apretó los ojos- creo que estoy embarazada, James...-abrió los ojos y miro al chico que estaba boquiabierto, había sido mas sencillo de lo que creía, pero no había sido fácil tampoco...  
  
-Li-Lily... estas segura?-tartamudeo el chico shockeado.  
  
La chica asintió en silencio.  
  
- Ss-si... bueno... tengo dos semanas de retraso aparte que me canso fácil y más de lo normal... y tengo algunos mareos... -susurro tímidamente, el chico suspiro también y apretó suavemente las manos de la chica.  
  
- Y es-estas segura que es mío? -pregunto inseguro con lo que los ojos de la chica se ensancharon y abrió ligeramente la boca.  
  
- Q-que?! -asombrada y sin poder creerse que James le hiciera semejante pregunta.  
  
-bu-bueno Lil'... tu sabes... osea... estas seguro que YO soy el padre? -los ojos de Lily volvieron al tamaño normal y sin poder creérselo soltó sus manos rápidamente de las del chico y le dio un fuerte bofetada haciendo que el se llevara la mano a la mejilla.  
  
- eres un bastardo James Potter!! -grito furiosa la chica... su ira se notaba a kilómetros... como se atrevía a dudar de ella? Creía que se había metido con otro?! Se llevo la mano a la boca y salio corriendo y llorando de ahi dejando a James petrificado sin saber que hacer...  
  
El día sgte. Fue muy largo, no se hablaron en todo el día y Lily andaba con la vista baja, todo el colegio murmuraba supuestas razones, algunas chicas decían que James había encontrado a Lily con otro chico, otros que James descubrió a Lily planeando para quitarle la fortuna a James y el la había descubierto y que no se casarían... todo tipo de cosas... hasta que en la hora de la cena...  
  
- hey Evans! -Lily volteo a ver a Arabella Figg su ex-mejor amiga llamarla- así que no soportaste mas ser de uno solo y decidiste engañar a James con algún chico que quisiera una noche divertida...?  
  
Ahí Lily no soporto mas y salió corriendo del comedor, quienes se creían? Por que la trataban así? Comenzó a sollozar mientras corría sin rumbo fijo.  
  
James caminaba por un pasillo de vuelta de la biblioteca, no había visto a Lily en todo el día, le dolía no verla, pero su orgullo estaba antes... el maldito orgullo... se paro en seco al escuchar una voz, una chica... y la de un chico... la de el... una voz fría, siseante y que arrastraba las palabras... y la de la choca era... Lily... corrió a la esquina donde se escuchaban las voces y se escondió a mirar que pasaba, Lily tenia los ojos hinchados y se notaba que estuvo llorando, y su miraba era de odio. Mientras él, sonreía con aires de grandeza y superioridad...  
  
-déjame tranquila Malfoy!! -grito la chica tratando de pasar ya que venia subiendo unas escaleras y el chico la había encontrado y la estaba molestando bloqueándole el paso.  
  
-y que me vas a hacer sangre sucia? Tirarme encima a Potter?... no lo veo contigo sabes...? -se burlo.  
  
-cierra la boca imbecil!-grito ella y lo movió a un lado para pasar pero el chico le tomo la muñeca y la detuvo.  
  
-nadie me insulta, idiota... menos una sangre sucia como tu... -sonrió y le doblo la muñeca a la chica que chillo de dolor, y luego la empujo hacia atrás haciéndola rodar por las escaleras- suerte con el golpe Evans... -rió frío y se fue por el pasillo, lo único que se escucho de Lily fue un grito cuando el la empujo hacia abajo y luego un golpe seco. *** fin flash back ***  
  
Él la había ido a dejar en silencio, como la señora Pompfrey no estaba en la enfermería nadie lo vio dejarla, luego se fue y no volvió hasta ahora, cuando ya no soporto Más... no le habían dicho nada hasta hace 1 hora cuando Dumbledor lo llamo a su oficina y le contó lo sucedido con el estado de Lil'... era su culpa... se sentía mal... aun afirmaba la mano de la chica que seguía sin despertar como todos esos días.  
  
SÓLO TE LLAMO, PARA VER TÚ QUE TAL  
  
YA VAN MUCHOS DÍAS, QUE NO SÉ NADA DE TÍ  
  
NO HA SIDO FÁCIL, NO, NO, NO  
  
ME LO DICES A MÍ  
  
QUE PASO LAS NOCHES, SIN QUE PUEDA DORMIR.  
  
Subio una mano y acaricio el vientre de la chica, mas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas... como decirle?... fue todo su culpa...  
  
Y TE PIENSO, Y TE PIENSO  
  
A CADA INSTANTE TE PIENSO  
  
Y TE EXTRAÑo, TE EXTRAÑO,  
  
SI TÚ SUPIERAS CUÁNTO TE EXTRAÑO  
  
Esos dias no habia podido dejar de pensar en todo eso... se sentia mal... pero no podia decirle nada a nadie... tenia orgullo... fue duro con Dumbledor, le dijo cosas como que el no sabia con quien se podria haber metido la chica, pero que el no tendría un hijo a los 17 años, c on lo que el anciano solo sonrio y le dijo que pensara y que si queria hablar fuera a verlo... demonios! Si era imbecil... se limpio la cara y beso la frente de Lily... la extrañaba... extrañaba sus besos, sus caricias... su voz en la mañana, todo...  
  
YO POR MI PARTE, ESTOY CONVENCIDO  
  
MIL VECES MEJOR SI, CUANDO ESTABA CONTIGO  
  
NO, NO VALGO NADA, SI TÚ NO ESTÁS  
  
PARECE ABSURDO, HASTA ME CUESTA RESPIRAR  
  
Sentia pesado el pecho, la necesitaba junto a el... su vida no valia sin ella... se quedo mirándola otro rato y le acaricio la mejilla suavemente...  
Y TE PIENSO, Y TE PIENSO  
  
A CADA INSTANTE TE PIENSO  
  
Y TE EXTRAÑo, TE EXTRAÑO,  
  
SI TÚ SUPIERAS CUÁNTO TE EXTRAÑO  
  
Lily movio la cabeza hacia el lado de la mano del chico como buscando el calor de ese contacto, comeno a abrir los ojos lentamente estaba algo mareada....  
  
COMO SI FUERA LA PRIMERA VEZ SOLO  
  
Y CON MI VIDA QUE CAMBIA DE RUMBO  
  
COMO SI TODO PERDIERA VALOR  
Y DEPRONTO ME ENCUENTRO APARTADO DEL MUNDO  
James la abrazo inmediatamente y le beso el cabello.  
  
- lo siento... -susurro triste abrazándola protectoramente.  
  
- ja-james? Que-que paso...?- respondiendo suavemente al abrazo aun aturdida.  
  
- es mi culpa Lily... lo siento... no debí actuar asi... y ahora tu-tu...  
  
- yo que?! Dilo!  
  
- bu-bueno Malfoy te empujo por las escaleras y perdiste el bebé... -Lily quedo boquiabierta sin hacer nada... abrazo a James con fuerza en silencio sin decir nada....  
  
**********  
  
^^ este es el fin del chapt dos... realmente no pensaba hacerlo pero ya que los reviews lo pedían... ^^ espero que este chapt les haya gustado dejen R/R jejeje se que fui algo cruel pero es que la idea me la dio sulley que me dijo que si ella estaba embarazada o algo por lo que james le acaricio el vientre esa noche... y bueno... como nunca dije que usaron algún método anticonceptivo... bueno se entiende no? ^^además así le daba mas emoción... no se como seguirlo, lo estoy pensando, la canción se llama "y te pienso" o "te pienso" y es de Franco de Vita, ya sabes... si quieren me agregan a sus MSN's no tengo problemas... bueno gracias por los reviews del chapt anterior ^^ BYE! 


	3. Sentimientos, orgullo y soledad

Ok siento el retraso chicos... la verdad no había podido actualizar, pero me eh decidido, al fin logre encontrara la canción precisa... Mis agradecimientos a Ligia ^-^ MUCHAS GRACIAS!!  
***  
  
Lucius Malfoy caminaba por los jardines del colegio tranquilamente, todos los alumnos estaban afuera del castillo, era 'tarde recreativa' un día a la semana tenían clases todos los cursos afuera del castillo, ya fuera herbologia, vuelo quidditch o cualquier cosa que necesitaran algunos tenían pociones pero con elementos naturales y cosas así para que no se marearan con los humos... de pronto todos se quedaron pretrificados al aire el chillido de un ave gigante parecida a un terodáctilo (N/A: ya se que estan extintos pero como sucesos paranormales aun hay gente que ah tenido avistamientos U_U ademas... no sabia que pajaro poner para lo que viene XDDD) volo por sobre lucius y aprobecho para hacer sus necesidades spbre el distraido chico que solo puso expresión de asco, todos los alumnos rieron descontrolados, el pajaro volvio a chillar volviendo volar por sobre lucius y lo agarro de los hombros aun todo 'sucio' y se acerco al agua, lo hundio pero sin soltarlo eso si ahogándolo, el chico mientras volaba gritaba como loco, lo hundieron en el agua un par de veces y luego el pajaro se paro en una piedra, lanzo con su pata a lucius hacia arriba como si fuera un muñeco y de un solo picotazo en el aire se lo trabo, todos quedaron asombrados, el pájaro volvió a alzar vuelo y desapareció en el cielo... (N/A: Ahí esta Michire... ^-^" ya murio)  
  
ah... a nadie le hará falta -dijo sirius insensible mirándolo.  
  
toda la razón... se lo merecía -dijo james enojado recordando lo sucedido con lily... lily... su pequeña... habían dejado de hablarse, no podia dejar de sentirse culpable...  
  
bueno... sigamos...-dijo remus mientras seguía anotando lo que hacía una planta cuando le ponías cosas o le quitabas algo, era un 'estudio sobre su comportamiento' idea de Sirius... tenían que entregar un trabajo sobre las plantas para herbologia y ellos lo iban a hacer así.  
  
-Oye James... nos diras que paso con Lil's?-dijo peter rompiendo el silencio (N/A: el siempre tan inteligente no? X-| )  
  
Sirius le dio un zape en la cabeza de que se callara.  
  
Hey prongs no respondas no te preocupes... -dijo sirius al ver la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de su mejor amigo.  
  
no te preocupes Sirius... bueno... el accidente en la escalera... ella... bueno chicos... la verdad... no es algo de lo que quiera hablar... ya les dire... - incomodo.  
  
No hay problemas James...-lo tranquilizo remus.  
  
**al otro lado cerca del bosque prohibido**  
  
Me muero por suplicarte que no te vallas mi vida.  
Me muero por escucharte decir las cosas que nunca digas.  
Más me callo y te marchas.  
Mantengo la esperanza de ser capaz algún día.  
De no esconder las heridas que me duelen al pensar que te voy queriendo  
cada día un poco más.  
Cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar.  
  
Lily se encontraba sola y sin consuelo alguno ya no tenía amigas ni nadie con quien hablar, James no hablaba con ella y de cierta manera eso le dolía, sus amigas la habían abandonado desde el día en que se enteraron que era la pareja de James, Lily le daba vuelas y vueltas al asunto no lo entendía aquellas personas por las cuales ella hubiera dado la vida ahora le dan la espalda justo ahora cuando ella necesitaba comprención y cariño.  
  
Se sentia tan sola... realmente necesitaba a James... pero el maldito orgullo, aun recordaba todo, sus caricias para ella, su aroma, sus labios, todo el... como entre sus brazos olvidaba todos sus problemas...  
  
Me muero por abrazarte, que me abrases tan fuerte.  
Me muero por divertirte.  
Y que me beses cuando despierte acomodado en tu pecho.  
Hasta que el sol aparezca.  
Me voy perdiendo en tu aroma.  
Me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan susurrando palabras que  
llegan a este pobre corazón.  
Voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior.  
  
Una joven de la misma edad de Lily comenzó a acercarse hacía ella, Lily no la reconoció es más le pareció nunca haberla visto antes, La chica era morena de piel, ojos castaños y vivos y su pelo era largo y lacio y muy brillante, Lily se la quedo viendo mientras que la muchacha se el acercaba con un libro en sus manos.  
  
- Hola- dijo la chica y le sonrió ampliamente a Lily- seguro que no me conoces en realidad no tengo amigas acá, soy hija de muggles y cuando vengo a Hogwarts estoy todo el día en la biblioteca o en las clases y llego muy tarde a la sala común y me levanto muy temprano- concluyo con un tono de tristeza.  
  
- Hola, es cierto nunca te había visto antes, pero... ¿Por qué me hablas? Todos me odian- dijo Lily muy apenada.  
  
- Yo no te odio! Es que en realidad no te conozco- dijo la chica y se sentó al lado de Lily- pero me gustaría hacerlo. Yo me llamo Loreine Y tu eres Lilian ¿no?  
  
- Si, pero prefiero que me digan Lily- respondió ella.  
  
- Ah ok, y ¿Por qué te dejaron tus amigas?- le pregunto Loreine.  
  
- No lo sé, creí que eran mis amigas hasta que...- dijo Lily pero no termino no quería recordar todo lo que había pasado desde que ella y James había reñido.  
  
- ¿Hasta que, qué?- dijo Loreine pero luego se dio cuenta que Lily no quería responder esa pegunta y hablo de otra cosa- Me dijeron que tú también eres hija de muggles, ¿De donde son?  
  
- De Londres ¿Tú?- dijo Lily.  
  
- De Liverpool- contesto Loreine y le ofreció una manzana a Lily de las dos que tenía- ¿Quieres?  
  
- No, gracias- dijo Lily y le sonrió por primera vez.  
  
- Esta bien peor no sabes de lo que te pierdes no son manzanas comunes las compre en Honey Dunkes son rellenas con chocolate y cubiertas con caramelo rojo- le explico Loreine- ¿Segura que no quieres?  
  
- A ver, probaré una- dijo Lily y tomo una manzana realmente sabía muy bien, el chocolate era delicioso, y el caramelo de arriba esta tibio y muy suave y delicioso, era un dulce muy apetitoso.- gracias.  
  
- De nada, ¿Viste que ricas que son?- le dijo Loreine comiendo se una también.  
  
- Aja son muy sabrosas.- dijo Lily.  
  
- Y dime... ¿En que trabajan tus padres?- le pregunto Loreine.  
  
- Mi madre es pediatra y mi padre es administrador de empresas, ¿Y los tuyos?- dijo Lily  
  
- Ambos abogados todo el día hablando de las leyes- dijo Loreine luego los imito haciendo a Lily reír un rato. - Tú te ríes pero llega un momento en que ruego porque alguna de mis amigas muggles me venga a buscar así me voy de mi casa.  
  
- Yo con mis padres me llevo muy bien tengo una relación excelente y me divierto mucho puedo confiar en ambos plenamente y ninguno de ellos me aburre... bueno solo a veces- dijo Lily contenta de tener esa relación con sus padres.  
  
- Tienes suerte no muchos tienen esa conexión con sus padres- dijo Loreine- los míos son aburridos.  
  
- Si, tengo mucha suerte- dijo Lily sonriendo.  
  
(N/a: ^^ Gracias a Ligia ^^, ella escribio esta parte, le hice la menos cantidad de cambios posibles ;D)  
  
Eso la ayudo a olvidarse un rato de James, hasta que mientras conversaba con Loreine mirando los terrenos lo diviso... si, era el, estaba ahí con su grupo de amigos, 'Los Merodeadores'. Sintio una punzada al verlo voltearse y mirarla... por la distancia no sabia como la miraba tb, peor podia sentirlo.  
  
***  
  
Me muero por conocerte saber que es lo que piensas.  
Abrir todas tus puertas y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir.  
Entrar en tus ojos mi mirada.  
Cantar contigo al alba.  
Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios. Y ver en tu rostro cada día crecer esa semilla, crear, soñar, dejar todo  
surgir.  
Aparcando el miedo a sufrir.  
  
James miro a Lily, estaba seguro que era ella... su niña, como le gustaba cuando le decia cosas asi-sonrio mirándola. La extrañaba... no se atrevia a acercarse a ella, no sabia si era lo correcto.  
  
-Prongs... -lo llamo Sirius.  
  
Reacciono.  
  
-Si Padd' -mirando al chico que le apunto la planta, la miro revisando las reacciones ante lo que le ponia peter, pero sus pensamientos estaban en lily aun...  
  
Me muero por explicarte lo que pasa por mi mente.  
Me muero por intrigarte.  
Y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte.  
Sentir cada día ese flechazo al verte  
Que más dará lo que digan.  
Que más dará lo que piensen si estoy loca es cosa mía.  
Y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor.  
Vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol.  
  
-bueno chicos esto ya esta listo... -dijo remus enrollando el pergamino.  
  
-uff! Justo para mi cita con Daniela... -mirando el Reloj. (N/A: jiji un pequeño regalito primis...)  
  
-¬¬XXxxx BLACK! -Remus mirando a Sirius de manera asesina.  
  
-oye! No es mi culpa... bueno, con su permiso... -se levanto y fue hacia el castillo.  
  
-Nunca aprendera... u_ú no quiero que se meta con mi hermanita.  
  
Peter rio y james le sonrio a su amigo.  
  
-el la quiere no le hara lo mismo que a las demas, ademas ya llevan un mes... eso ya nos dice algo no? -Prongs en tono tranquilizante.  
  
U_U...  
  
Se levantaron y fueron hacia el castillo, peor la mente de james volvio a volar hacia cierta pelirroja...  
  
Me muero por conocerte saber que es lo que piensas.  
Abrir todas tus puertas y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir.  
Entrar en tus ojos mi mirada.  
Cantar contigo al alba.  
Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios. Y ver en tu rostro cada día crecer esa semilla, crear, soñar, dejar todo  
surgir.  
Aparcando el miedo a sufrir.  
  
N/A: ok... ese es el chapt, espero les agrade, dejenme r/r ^-^" y no me maten por el retraso, ya lo explique arriba jijiji  
  
Sulley: ^^ gracias jiji ese no se aun, tengo proyectos de chapts pero aun nada concluido, Gracias por el review.  
  
Shagy Sirius: ^^ jiji... gracias, ya veremos, aquí esta el 3er chapt, y hay historia por lo menos para 3 chapts mas como minimo al menos para que se unan... creo... eso si, no se hagan ilusiones pues aun ni los tengo XP. Gracia spor el review, y Claro, me encantaria ver eso del punto de vista masculino ;D  
  
J.N.H: ^^ GRACIAS jijiji lo tomare como un cumplido XD  
  
Ly: Gracias, aquí esta el 3er chapt.  
  
Kaori: Gracia,s me alegra que les gustara, pues, aquí esta la continuación, no fue pronto pero fue XP, algo es algo, espero que haya valido la pena la espera ^^  
  
Luisa: no te gusta no lo leas primor, es asi de simple, pero no eres quien TU para decir algo asi, en fin, tu que sabes... ahorrate y ahorranos el mal rato... no ni siquiera mal rato, no alcanzas a ser una molestia, pero si de verdad opinas eso es tu opinión contra los otros que me han dejado review y los que hayan leido y que no, ;D cuidate.  
  
Padme: ^^gracias! Espero que este tb te guste.  
  
Amanda: me alegra que te guste, muchas gracias.  
  
Malkavian Kirie Croiff: ^^ gracias, y escuchare las canciones para ver que tal, en el chapt de reconciliacion tal vez queden bien, Grax' por tu review.  
  
Lily_Chan: ok, ok aquí esta jiji, espero te siga gustando.  
  
Marianita_Radcliffe: ^^ ok, no me mates ^^ aquí esta, disculpa el retraso XP.  
  
Essya: Gracias, me alegra mucho que te guste, sobre todo si no lees mucho los L/J ^^.  
  
Okas... es todo ^^ muchísima sgracias por los R/R's XP sigan dejando!! Jiji.  
  
Fe®nåNdª RøZn£r. 


	4. No me ames

Hola ^^ siento el retraso... mis agradecimientos a Ligia que escribio ella el chapt 4... jijiji yo tenia otro pero este quedaba super asi que el otro es el 5 algo modificado a como estaba pero bien... los reviews los respondo al final... como ya sabes H.P no me pertenece (que mas quisiera yo... bueno... que me perteneciera Draco Malfoy pero hablando del libro, NADA es mio) la canción se llama 'No me ames' me imagino que ya la habrán escuchado... espero que les guste el chapt cortesía Ligia XD, lean sus fics! Son re-buenos!! ^-^U... ahora sin mas que decir mas que mandarle un saludo 'a mi apá' a mi amá' y a too lo que me tan viendo en la caza!!' JAJAJA ntc... bueno... A LEER!!  
  
4. No me ames.  
  
Dime por que lloras.  
De felicidad.  
Y porque ahogas.  
Por la soledad.  
Y porque me tomas, por que así mis manos.  
Y tus pensamientos te van llevando.  
  
Lily estaba sentada en su escritorio escribiendo en su diario intimo, ella no creía mucho en los diarios pero su abuelo se lo había regalado el año pasado y además no tenía con quien hablar en ese momento, Loreine había sido muy buena pero no le podía contar toda su vida, la palabra secreto significa que nadie lo sabe solo la persona dueña de este, y sus padres estaban ocupados en una cosa de quien sabe qué y según su padre era de "suma importancia", ella sabía que sus padres siempre tendrían tiempo para ella no los quería molestar y mucho menos preocupar, se sentía realmente muy sola. Lily siguió escribiendo incesantemente en su diario, quería volar en él todo lo que sentía, algunas lagrimas mojaban las paginas del diario y corrían la tinta muy lentamente.  
  
Yo te quiero tanto.  
Y porque será.  
Loco testarudo, no lo dudes más.  
Aunque en el futuro allá un muro enorme.  
Yo no tengo miedo.  
Quiero enamorarme.  
  
Querido Diario:  
La vida es tan dolorosa, ya no soporto más, me siento tan sola y muy vacía, siento que algo me falta para poder alcanzar esa felicidad que párese estar a miles de kilómetros de mí, me párese inalcanzable, no sé como hacer para soportar esto, ¿por qué me tenía que pasar justo a mí? Por un tiempo todo fue perfecto... absolutamente todo, pero algo cambio y ya nada lo es, no tengo amigos, James... James ¿Qué paso con él?¿Por qué no vienen aquí a mi lado y me abraza... como antes? Yo non iré detrás de él, hay veces que lo odio tanto y otras... lo amo con toda mi alma y mi corazón, me lastimo con su pregunta... Esa maldita pregunta!!!, y mis padres los amo pero no están aquí y para colmo les aparece algo importante que no pueden ni quiero que dejen por mí culpa, ya ni a clase deseo ir , solo me quedo me quedo distraída en ellas, no me concentro y nada me sale, eso solo ayuda a ponerme peor, ya... hasta me odio a mi misma!!! ¡Díos ayúdame! no soporto mi vida, hasta he pensado en quedarme aquí en la cama, en mi cuarto y no moverme más... Sé que es algo muy drástico pero ya no sé que hacer, no sé como sobre llevar mi vida... no sé que excusa tener para levantarme cada día... ojala James estuviera a mi lado, junto a mí, conmigo... o mi hijo, ojala ese hijo... todo por el maldito de Malfoy!! Lo odio!!. Por favor ya no sé que hacer mi vida es un desastre, ya ni ganas de escribir tengo... ojala y mi vida no empeore...  
Lily.  
  
No me ames porque pienses que parezco diferente.  
No piensas que es lo justo ver pasar el tiempo juntos.  
No me ames que comprendo la mentira que sería.  
Si tu amor no merezco, más quédate otro día.  
  
Lily cerro su diario lo guardo en uno de sus cajones y se tiro sobre su cama llorando silenciosamente, ya todo para ella era sufrimiento, ojala nunca hubiera nacido... eso era lo que ella pensaba pero se equivocaba tanto...  
  
** En la habitación de los chicos **  
  
James estaba sentado en su cama mirando algunas fotografías que se había sacado con Lily cuando ellos se escondían para poder estar uno junto al otro, cada beso, cada minuto, cada instante, James recordaba cada momento en el que estuvo con Lily, su sonrisa, sus besos, sus caricias, sus abrazos, todo... absolutamente todo de Lily, ella era su mundo y él en ese momento estaba lejos de este, ella era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz, y por eso no lo era James había dejado de ser feliz hace mucho...  
  
No me ames porque estoy perdido.  
Porque cambia el mundo.  
Porque es el destino.  
Porque... no se puede somos un espejo.  
Y tu así serias lo que yo de mi reflejo.  
  
- Todo es mi culpa, Lily, perdóname... - dijo James en voz baja- perdóname...  
  
James se paro y comenzó a caminar a la Sala Común, al llegar a la escalera noto que estaba solo en toda la Sala Común, desde la puerta de las chicas se veía luz, James decidió ir a ver si Lily estaba ahí tal vez... podría pedirle perdón. Al llegar vio que efectivamente Lily se encontraba ahí pero no como él esperaba sino dormida con lagrimas secas en sus mejillas y con un libro entre sus manos, James se acerco y se agacho al lado del Lily la vio con ojos enternecedores, esa era su Lily que dormía tan tranquila como un bebé, la beso suavemente en sus labios y esta sonrió al parecer en sueños, James le acaricio el pelo y luego tomo el libro al leer que decía en la tapa "Propiedad de Lily Evans" le entro curiosidad por saber que había, al parecer Lily no le había puesto ningún hechizo y lo pudo abrir fácilmente. Justo la primera página escrita era la que Lily había escrito recién, James lo leyó con ojos llorosos no podía creer todo lo que Lily estaba sufriendo y todo eso era por su culpa, por su culpa...  
  
No me ames para estar muriendo.  
Dentro de una guerra llena de arrepentimientos.  
No me ames para estar en tierra.  
Quiera alzar el vuelo con tu gran amor por el azul del cielo.  
  
- Lo siento tanto Lily... tanto- dijo James, cerro el libro y lo puso debajo de la cama para que nadie pudiera verlo ni Lily supiera que alguien (él) lo había echo.  
  
No sé que decirte.  
Esa es la verdad.  
Si la gente quiere sabe lastimar.  
Tu y yo partiremos, ellos no se mueven.  
Pero en este cielo, sola no me dejes.  
  
James cerro la puerta observando a Lily incansablemente todo eso estaba ocurriendo por su culpa y él lo tenía que solucionar, no sabía como ni cuando, pero sabía que lo haría por su pequeña Lily. Antes de terminar de salir de la habitación dijo... "Te amo" y se termino de ir. Lily se despertó al sentir el te amo de James pero no alcanzo a ver pero si dijo...  
  
- James...  
  
No me dejes, no me dejes.  
No me escuches si te digo no me ames.  
No me dejes, no me dejes.  
No desarmes mi corazón con ese no me ames.  
  
Lily había sentido el beso en los labios que James le había dado, también sintió su aroma, pero al estar dormida pensó que había sido simplemente un sueño, se toco los labios y pensó "Lo único que me falta ahora me estoy volviendo loca". Se volvió a acostar tratando de conciliar nuevamente el sueño.  
  
No me ames te lo ruego.  
Mi amargura déjame.  
Sabes bien que no puedo.  
Que es inútil, que siempre te amare.  
  
No me ames pues te haré sufrir.  
Con este corazón, que se lleno de mil inviernos.  
No me ames para así olvidarte de tus días tristes.  
Quiero que me ames, solo.  
  
No me ames tu y yo volaremos.  
Uno con el otro.  
Y seguiremos siempre juntos.  
Este amor es como el sol que sale.  
Tras de la tormenta como dos cometas en la misma estela.  
  
**********  
  
Ya saben la petición es la de siempre... REVIEWS!!! ^-^ 


	5. Olvidos y comienzo de una traición

Holap... aquí esta el 5... juntito con el 4 jijiji ^-^ lo arregle para que cuadrara con lo de Ligia espero disfruten... muchas gracias por los reviews!!  
  
Capitulo 5: Olvidos y comienzo de una traición....  
  
Loraine caminaba por un pasillo, le había dicho a Lily que saldría... Lily... era una gran chica... buena amiga... muy leal... pero... y ella lo era así?... últimamente había estado mirando a James... pensando por que Lily podría haberse enamorado de el... y lo descubrió... era una lastima que ella también se hubiese dejado deslumbrar por el... si... así era... estaba enamorándose de James Potter... de nuevo... antes le había gustado... peor no se atrevía... ahora... se sentía aprovechándose de Lily... quería vivir lo que ella con James... quería quitárselo... seria de ella...  
  
-Dicen que en la guerra y en el amor todo es valido... ya lo veremos...- murmuro bajo caminando de vuelta a la sala común... abrió el retrato luego de decir la contraseña y entro, miro alrededor, todo vació excepto por una persona en un sillón frente a una ventana... James Potter... sonrio.  
  
*****  
  
Ya no soy testigo  
ni abrigo de tus noches  
y sólo sé que todo está al revés  
tiene tu nombre  
las letras de mi desorden  
y me grita sin ti la soledad  
  
Pensaba en todo lo que pasaba... como de acercaría a ella... le había echo tanto daño... tanto... temía volver a hacerlo... pero había prometido olvidarla, se lo había prometido a los chicos, pero no podía hacerlo... no lograba sacarla de su mente... y luego de haber leido eso en su diario... de ver las fotos que iba a tirar y no fue capaz de hacerlo...  
  
Entre los dos  
tu olvido y mi pasión  
y tu ausencia acorralando el corazón  
y yo mintiéndome  
jurando que te olvidé  
entre los dos  
con este tu adiós  
golpeando mi razón (no sé qué pasó)  
  
No soportaba pensar que ya no le pertenecía a el... que ya no eran nada... que debía olvidarla y no lograba hacerlo... se acercaría... pero... y su promesa?... debía hacerlo... se alejaría y no la dañaría mas, el beso que le había dado cuando estaba dormida era su despedida... la cuidaría... no dejaría que nadie la dañara... pero no se acercaría... estaba decidido.  
  
Me pierdo si no estoy  
perdido en tus derroches  
mis sentidos malheridos  
sin tu piel  
tus recuerdos son  
hoy otra vez más dulces  
por querer me jugué  
todo el número perdedor  
  
se sentía solo tb., pero debía levantarse, debía salir de eso... como decía Sirius:- 'hay muchos peces en el río'... mas el solo quería a uno de ellos.  
  
No sintió como alguien se acercaba por detrás de el hasta que una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.  
  
Hola James... -saludo Loraine sonriéndole.  
  
*****  
  
Entre los dos  
tu olvido y mi pasión  
y tu ausencia acorralando al corazón  
entre los dos  
un sueño se rompió  
quién me roba cada puesta de tu sol  
  
Sin poder evitarlo se llevo la mano a los labios, no podía conciliar el sueño nuevamente, busco su diario y lo encontró donde lo dejaba siempre... le puso el hechizo para que quedara cerrado ya que lo había olvidado y lo dejo donde estaba, se acerco a la ventana del cuarto... y miro el atardecer... cuantos había pasado junto a james?... con cuidado de no ser vistos y cuantos no había esperado ansiosa que pasaran rápido para poder ir con el pronto?... sus caricias, sus besos repartidos por cada uno de los mas recónditos confines de su cuerpo... sus abrazos... su aroma... su sabor... una lagrima se deslizo denuevo por su mejilla y cerro la cortina...  
  
Mi amor di que es mentira  
que todo es una pesadilla  
entre los dos  
borremos el dolor  
mi amor que todavía  
tu vida es parte de la mía  
  
Quería que nada fuera verdad... que el nunca hubiese echo esa pregunta.. que aun estuviesen juntos. Deseaba eso tanto como deseaba no haberse enamorado nunca de el... tanto como deseaba odiarlo con su alma... mas así era... esa era la realidad... lo amaba, daría su vida por el, y ahora estaba así... separados... olvidándose...  
  
Entre los dos  
tu olvido y mi pasión (toda mi pasión)  
entre los dos  
tu olvido y mi pasión  
y tu ausencia acorralando al corazón  
entre los dos  
un sueño se rompió  
quién me roba cada puesta de tu sol  
entre los dos  
tu olvido y mi pasión  
sólo tú puedes curarme el desamor (mi amor)  
sin ti ya no soy yo  
que tu ausencia me acorrala el corazón  
  
*****  
  
'lo siento Lil's... de verdad lo siento... pero yo no lo dejare escapar...'- pensó Loraine sonriendo a james mientras lo escuchaba hablar sobre sus problemas hasta que vino la pregunta que esperaba...  
  
Oye... tu... bueno... tu sabes de Lily... que pasa con ella...?-pregunto nervioso james.  
  
Claro... es mi amiga... ella... bueno... no se... como ustedes terminaron ella esta algo decaída pero me dijo que ya te estaba olvidando... - sin dejar de sonreír, james se veía un poco mas abatido-... estas bien?-tono de estar preocupada.  
  
Si... claro... -contesto james mas abatido y se levanto... ella lo olvidaba... pues el también a ella... salió de la sala común.  
  
Loreine sonrio maliciosamente luego de verlo salir...  
  
**********  
  
Fin Chapt. 5!! ^-^ que les parece? Que más hará Loreine para quedarse con mi Jamsito? (no me maten XD) dejen sus reviews con ideas criticas dulces regalos dinero planes para la conquista mudial, chicos guapos, etc... jajaj ntc... bueno... cuídense espero sus reviews ¡! ^^ 


	6. Nota

Hola a todos, escribo esta nota a las 22:55 de mi país (Chile) en el cyber  
café de mi padre, a algunos les ah de extrañar bastante que sea una nota en  
ves de uno de mis chapts.  
En realidad, Solo escribo para excusarme con todos los lectores por no  
haber seguido con el fic en tanto tiempo (eh perdido la cuenta de los meses  
ya) la verdad es que me ah sido imposible en este tiempo, tuve un grave  
problema del que ya algunas están enteradas (amigas-ex-J.A.R's... uds.  
Saben) y me ah sido imposible escribir, además de que acabo de terminar 8vo  
básico y pase a la media (es el paso en otros países de primaria a  
secundaria) y eh estado metida en todo esto además de las pruebas finales  
y cuando al fin iba a escribir llevaba 5 paginas y mi computador fallo y me  
ah llegado el viernes pasado (19/12) con el programa de internet malo y no  
eh podido conectarme desde mi casa, mañana vuelvo a navegar desde mi  
santuario (o antro... como le llama mi madre XD) y espero para antes de año  
nuevo tener un par de capítulos, no prometo nada por que tendré que ir a  
santiago (la capital de Chile) y ahí se vera si logro conectarme desde el  
pc de mi primo en su departamento... en fin... espero tengan una muy feliz  
navidad y año nuevo y acepten mis sinceras disculpas por no haber publicado  
en tanto tiempo, aprovecho de agradecer a todos los que me han dejado  
reviews en el fic, mucha suerte en todo y pasenlo super bien...  
Bye!...  
.:F£®nåNdª RøZn£r:. 


End file.
